Toi
by Elialys
Summary: LEGER SPOILERS 7x24, geekbaby fic. 'Mais l’espace d’une seconde, il se demanda si tu aurais eu ses yeux marron, et si ceuxci auraient pétillé lorsque tu aurais souri, comme les siens le faisaient'


**N/A** : Hier, c'était l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies américaines à laquelle je tiens énormément. Du côté américain du fandom, pour les anniversaires, les gens s'offrent souvent des fics lol. Alors, j'ai demandé à **Lisa** ce qu'elle voulait, et elle m'a dit du fluff et du geekbaby ( fluffguimauve, je précise :p). Donc voilà la version française de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle lui a plu :))

Gigantesque merci à **NiniZik** pour la correction, et à **Céline** Et **Nathalie** pour leurs encouragements et soutiens éternels, je vous adore !!!

**SPOILERS**Légers spoilers pour le** 7x24 : « Living Doll »**

**Genre** : Romance

**Pairing **: GSR

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**Toi**

* * *

Tu n'étais pas destinée à être désirée. Jusqu'au jour où tu le fus.

Mais avant ce jour, cinquante et une années avaient passées pour l'un, trente-six pour l'autre. Avant ce jour, tu n'étais qu'un point à aborder, au milieu d'autres points à aborder, placé entre le choix du côté du lit, et le tri du linge pour la lessive.

Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, il n'en voulait pas non plus. Aucun débat long et épuisant ne t'avait été accordé –à la différence de la lessive.

_Sara aborda le sujet un jour durant leur petit déjeuner, qu'ils prenaient comme toujours à la tombée de la nuit._

_Elle mangeait tranquillement ses céréales, le regard dans le vide, alors que son esprit vagabondait, tandis que Griss buvait son café de l'autre côté de la table, le journal ouvert. Et comme à son habitude, Bruno était assis au sol près de lui, utilisant sa force invisible pour tenter d'obliger son maître à lui donner quelque chose._

_« Tu veux des enfants, Griss ? » demanda t-elle soudainement, et homme et chien tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Son ton était tel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de lui demander de lui passer la confiture._

_Grissom le prit beaucoup moins calmement. Il avala son café dans un fort bruit de déglutition, avant de se mettre à bégayer, l'air paniqué :_

_« Qu…Quoi ? »_

_Sara lui envoya un sourire amusé, mâchant une nouvelle cuillérée de céréales._

_« Respire, Gil, tu deviens blanc. » rigola t-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur le magasine de science qu'elle avait également ouvert. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. »_

_Et le sujet fus clos.  
_

OoOoOoO

Coincée sous une voiture, quelques mois plus tard, dans l'incapacité de bouger, et réussissant à peine à respirer, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était penser. Ensuite, persuader que c'était la fin, elle se mit à regretter.

A regretter toutes ces choses qu'elle s'était promise de faire –changer sa garde robe, commencer le yoga, visiter la France…- ou toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu essayer –les sauterelles au chocolat, monter à cheval, sauter en parachute…

Plus elle pensait, plus elle regrettait. Plus elle regrettait, et plus elle pensait à lui. Et ce faisant, le mêlant, lui, à ses regrets, elle se mit à penser à toi. Toi qui n'avais jamais réellement existé dans son esprit. Toi qui n'avais été qu'une image fugace, qu'un concept depuis longtemps intégré mais totalement rejeté.

Et bloquée sous une tonne de ferraille, ce jour-là, alors que l'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus, et que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, elle se mit à te regretter.

Elle ne voyait plus l'image, mais la chair et le sang. Tu n'avais pas encore de visage, bien sûr, ni même d'identité. Mais dans son esprit, tu existais enfin. Elle se dit que si tu avais été là, au moins une petite part d'elle serait restée sur terre, et qu'il n'aurait pas été seul. Elle se dit qu'il y aurait au moins eu une preuve _vivante_ de leur amour, à laquelle il aurait pu se raccrocher, lorsque la vie semblerait trop difficile à vivre sans elle.

Et lorsque ce fut elle qui sombra dans l'inconscience, elle s'accrocha à lui.

Et de ce fait, elle s'accrocha à toi.

OoOoOoO

Ce ne fut que plus tard, ce jour là, que tu pris forme dans son esprit à lui, alors qu'il attendait, et attendait encore, que quelqu'un vienne lui dire comment elle allait.

Un des garçons, ou peut-être était-ce Catherine, lui dit d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, qu'il en avait besoin. Qu'il devait boire quelque chose. Manger un morceau.

Comme un zombie, il s'exécuta.

Et comme un zombie, il prit l'ascenseur, appuya sur n'importe quel étage, avant de se mettre à déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Au lieu de trouver à la cafétéria, il trouva la maternité.

Sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, il alla se placer devant la vitre, et posant une main sur celle-ci, il se mit à observer les petites vies toutes neuves qui dormaient paisiblement, certaines remuant à peine dans leur sommeil.

C'est à cet instant que tu apparus en lui.

Soudain, tu n'avais plus rien d'une pensée interdite, d'une chose inimaginable.

Tu étais le choix qu'il n'avait pas su faire. La possibilité qu'il n'avait pas su saisir.

Le bébé qui se trouvait directement en face de lui entrouvrit les yeux. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour qu'il puisse en distinguer la couleur. Mais l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si tu aurais eu ses yeux marron, et si ceux-ci auraient pétillé lorsque tu aurais souri, comme les siens le faisaient. Comme les siens le faisaient.

Alors, il posa son front contre la vitre froide, ferma les yeux, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trouvé la maquette dans son bureau, il se mit à pleurer. Il le fit sans un bruit, pour ne pas troubler le silence innocent qui régnait autour de lui.

Mais comme s'il pouvait sentir sa douleur à travers la vitre, le bébé se mit à gémir à son tour.

OoOoOoO

Mais elle ne mourut pas, durant cette terrible nuit. Par la même occasion, il ne mourut pas non plus.

Toi, par contre, tu aurais pu disparaître de leurs pensées. Tu aurais pu n'être qu'un espoir éphémère, apparu dans un moment de crise, pour leur fournir quelque chose à laquelle il pouvait donc se raccrocher, quelque chose qui leur donnait l'impression qu'un futur était possible.

Tout comme la mer à la fin d'une marée, tu aurais pu reculer et te retirer, ne redevenant qu'une ligne à l'horizon.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Tu ne fus pas discutée pour autant. Tu vivais à présent dans chacun d'eux, mais à aucun moment, ils ne se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, avant de décider qu'il était temps de procréer. Non, ils avaient bien d'autres choses en tête.

Elle avait survécu, mais la peur et la douleur provoquées par le drame avaient survécu avec elle. Pour le moment, ils guérissaient, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, et c'était un processus lent.

Ils réalisèrent que ce désir de t'avoir était mutuel, lorsque celui-ci se mêla à leurs autres désirs, la première fois qu'ils refirent l'amour.

_C'était différent, et totalement grisant._

_  
C'était comme si chaque mouvement comptait, comme si chaque geste était un cadeau. Sueur et larmes se mêlaient, alors que leurs peaux se touchaient, se frôlaient, se mélangeaient, offrant baisers et caresses, recevant avec avidité._

_Ils avaient été tellement proche de tout perdre, tellement proche de se perdre. Tellement proche._

_Mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Ils pouvaient encore s'aimer, sentir l'autre si proche. Si proche._

_Et pourtant, alors que les choses s'emballaient réellement et que leurs corps étaient sur le point de ne devenir qu'un, Sara le stoppa._

_« Je ne prends plus la pilule. »_

_Elle avait arrêté durant son séjour à l'hôpital, et n'avait pas vu l'utilité de recommencer dès sa sortie, étant données que ses blessures ne lui permettaient pas des rapports physiques immédiats –non pas qu'elle soit contre, mais Grissom était devenue extrêmement précautionneux, comme s'il avait peur de la voir se briser au moindre mouvement. Son inconscient y était sûrement pour quelque chose, aussi._

_Il la regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui murmura : « Ca ne me gêne plus. Et toi ? »_

_« Non. » fut sa seule réponse._

_  
Et comme pour donner forme à l'accord mutuel qu'ils venaient de passer, il glissa dans son corps, les emportant vers un tourbillon de délices. Tourbillon qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais perdre._

Tu ne fus pas créée cette nuit-là, bien sûr. Aucun d'eux n'aurait été capable de dire à quel moment exactement tu commenças à vivre en elle. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Car tu étais voulu.

A chaque fois que leurs corps s'unissaient, ils étaient plus que volontaires à ce que leurs âmes en fusion fournissent à ton petit être cellulaire une partie d'elles-mêmes.

Tu finis par accepter leur cadeau.

OoOoOoO

Mais ce n'étais pas parce qu'ils te désiraient véritablement qu'ils n'avaient pas peur.

Pour être honnête, il y avait eu autant de joie que de terreur dans leurs yeux lorsque le test de grossesse afficha deux lignes. Et cette peur perdura tout au long de la grossesse. Mais quels parents n'étaient pas effrayer par l'arrivée d'un enfant ?  
Ils savaient tout deux que dès ton arrivée, tout changerait à jamais. Mais malgré la nervosité, ils attendaient ce moment.

Car depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, leur vie semblait s'être mise au ralenti. C'était comme si le monde tournait à une vitesse supérieure autour d'eux. Alors qu'ils étaient eux plus proche que jamais, quelque chose s'était brisé dans le schéma qui avait constitué leur vie jusqu'alors. Et toi qui grossissais enfin en elle, tu semblais en être la solution, ils le ressentaient profondément.

Oui, il y avait des moments de doutes et d'angoisses, mais il y avait aussi et surtout des moments joie et d'excitations. Ces instants de douceurs que tu leur offrais déjà.

_Elle devait utiliser les toilettes. Encore._

_Mais il était hors de question qu'elle sorte du lit maintenant. Elle avait enfin trouvé une position relativement confortable, trois oreillers calés à divers endroits dans le but de limiter la pression et les étirements douloureux. Elle savait que cette sensation de confort ne durait pas longtemps, la compression de sa vessie ayant déjà balayée de son esprit tout espoir de trouver le sommeil dans l'immédiat._

_Elle ne s'endormait presque jamais lorsqu'elle le voulait, mais si dans la journée, elle se mettait soudainement à somnoler, il suffisait qu'elle s'allonge pour glisser dans le sommeil, pour au moins trois bonnes heures._

_Heureusement qu'elle avait derrière elle un long passé d'insomniaque, sinon elle aurait pu facilement devenir folle._

_Et encore, cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître avant.  
Lorsqu'elle vivait seule, lors de ces journées d'insomnie, elle déambulait dans son appartement, faisait du ménage, regardait la télé, buvait des breuvages soient disant miraculeux, lisaient des livres ou des magazines. Plus tard, l'insomnie était devenue plus rare, ayant à ses côté un homme tout à fait volontaire à l'aider à trouver le sommeil lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Et si ce dernier était trop occupé à ronfler, elle pouvait toujours sortir faire un tour avec le chien, dans l'espoir de se fatiguer un peu._

_A présent, elle mettait tellement de temps à s'installer dans le lit pour trouver une position confortable qu'ensuite, elle n'avait plus le courage de se traîner jusqu'au salon et à sa télé. _

_Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Bruno poussa un lourd soupir dans son sommeil de chien. Elle rouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur la forme enroulée au sol près de son côté du lit. Pauvre bête, elle était devenue tellement énorme qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans le lit. Et il avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de lui voler sa place à chaque fois qu'elle se levait pour utiliser les toilettes. D'ailleurs en parlant de toilettes…Si seulement la petite pouvait arrêter d'utiliser sa vessie comme ballon de football…_

_A contrecœur, Sara commença à bouger, étirant une de ses jambes, et ce faisant, alla 'frapper' le pied de Grissom, ce dernier dormant derrière elle._

_Cela ne le réveilla pas, mais il bougea à son tour. Se tournant, il vint se blottir contre son dos, un bras glissant inconsciemment autour de sa taille pour poser sa main sur son ventre arrondie._

_Cela rendait son extraction du lit encore plus simple, vraiment. Elle ne refusait absolument pas ce genre de contact physique, au contraire, mais elle avait réellement besoin de libérer sa vessie._

_Comme si sa fille avait entendu ses prières, elle laissa sa vessie tranquille, et tout mouvement en elle cessa pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle frappa, directement sur la paume de Grissom. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, avant de marmonner dans ses cheveux :_

_« Elle te donne des coups de pieds… »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? » souffla t-elle entre ses dents._

_Il déplaça légèrement sa main, la plaçant plus bas sur l'arrondie. Puis, soupirant profondément, il s'apprêta à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Mais rapidement, un nouveau coup vint atteindre sa main, et elle le sentit se contracter derrière elle._

_« Elle sent ma main ! » s'exclama t-il d'un ton émerveillé, comme si c'était une nouveauté. _

_Se redressant immédiatement sur le lit, il alluma sa lampe de chevet, avant de tirer le drap pour une avoir une pleine vue de son ventre._

_« Gil…J'étais entrain de m'endormir… » mentit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait exaspéré, alors qu'il glissait à nouveau sa main sur son ventre. Mais pour être honnête, elle n'arriverait jamais à trouver son enthousiasme exaspérant._

_Alors, résignée, elle retira l'oreiller qui était coincé sous ses reins et roula sur le dos, pour qu'il puisse l'admirer en toute liberté. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire que le bébé avait sans aucun doute frappé au bon endroit par accident. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, un autre coup fut lancé, exactement là où il avait sa main, cette fois encore. Toujours très partant pour de nouvelles expériences concernant sa nouvelle situation anatomique, il se mit à bouger sa main à divers endroit, son sourire stupide s'agrandissant à chaque nouveau coup qu'elle donnait._

_« Je peux sortir de la pièce, si je vous dérange » rigola Sara qui, redressée à l'aide de deux oreillers, observait la scène d'un œil attendrit. Car sincèrement, si le bébé avait décidé de commencer une séance de coups de pieds, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, et elle préférait qu'il partage ça avec elle. Elle faisait une moue faussement vexée, mais en vérité, elle adorait ce qu'elle voyait plus que tout._

_Il finit par poser sa joue sur sa peau tendue, plongeant son regard pétillant dans le sien, avant de chuchoter : _

_« Je crois bien qu'elle m'aime. »_

_Ses hormones la trahissant à nouveau, elle fut incapable de répondre. Alors, elle se contenta de lui offrir un sourire tremblotant mais véritable._

_« Oui, c'est certain… » souffla t-elle._

_Et comme pour confirmer, un coup vint frapper sa joue._

OoOoOoO

_Un… Deux… Trois…_

Tu vins au monde un jeudi.

A l'image de leur relation, cela avait été une expérience longue à démarrer, avec quelques moments particulièrement douloureux tout au long du chemin. Mais une fois l'étape franchie, c'était un bonheur indescriptible qui les attendait.

_Quatre…Cinq…_

Lorsque ton premier cri remplit douloureusement tes poumons, il vida les siens. Et à la respiration suivante, il les emplit d'un air qui lui semblait nouveau et purifié.

_Six…Sept…Huit…_

Lorsqu'il coupa le cordon d'une main tremblante mais sûre, il coupa le lien vital qui t'avait relié à elle pendant neuf mois, mais il scella entre lui et toi un lien puissant et indestructible.

Tu es étais sa petite fille, Lisa Emilie Grissom.

Leur petite fille.

_Neuf… Dix…_

Un à un, elle venait de recompter chacun de tes dix doigts minuscules. Ils étaient tellement fins, tellement petits, et pourtant tellement parfaits. Se terminant par dix ongles encore plus minuscules.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point tu étais parfaite.

Elle résista à l'envie de recommencer à suivre du doigt la moindre forme de ton visage. L'arrondi de ton nez, le tracé presque invisible de tes sourcils, ton petit front, tes lèvres roses…Elle finit par craquer cependant, son index effleurant à peine la peau si douce de ta joue.

Lorsque tu ouvris les yeux, elle se demanda comment il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort en seulement quelques heures.

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement 'quelques heures' dans le cas présent. Tu avais été en elle pendant neuf longs mois, et tu avais su ne jamais lui faire oublier ta présence. D'ailleurs, te tenir ainsi entre ses bras avait quelque chose d'un peu irréel, et d'étrangement mélancolique. Elle sentait le vide que tu avais laissé en elle, mais l'amour démesuré qu'elle ressentait pour toi le comblait grandement. Et elle savait que ce lien ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Tu étais si légère entre ses bras, et pourtant, elle semblait sentir le moindre gramme de ton corps contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait le poids de la vie qu'elle avait créée avec lui.

Et elle se sentit bien, _vraiment_ bien, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Te quittant finalement des yeux, elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. L'émotion et la paix qui régnaient dans ses yeux lui prouvèrent qu'il avait comprit, lui aussi.

Ce qui avait été brisé venait d'être réparé.

Tu étais solution qu'ils avaient tant attendue, la pièce manquante qui venait de compléter leur vie.

Le jour où tu es venu au monde, Lisa, ils recommencèrent à vivre.


End file.
